evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Reinhard (Regeneration)
Doctor Vladimir Reinhard is a fiendish, egotistical and sadistic psychiatrist who serves as the main antagonist of the game Evil Dead: Regeneration. He is voiced by Jim Ward. Backstory Dr. Reinhard is a German psychiatrist who is blind in his right eye and was the lead psychiatrist at Sunny Meadows Asylum for the Criminally Insane. He was shown as having a lavish office while the rest of the asylum was meagar in comparison. When Ash was sent to Sunny Meadows after been declared insane (following the murders of his friends and his story of how they were possessed by the evil of the Necronomicon), Dr. Reinhard began sessions with Ash - most notably on his anger issues. However, Reinhard became intrigued by Ash's case and managed to obtain both the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis and Professor Raymond Knowby's diary. He began experiments with the book in his secret laboratory (accessible from a hidden entrance in his office). His experiment on an inmate called Sam - a midget sent to Sunny Meadows on the basis of having extreme ADD - was seen as a success as Sam's soul was not tainted by the book's evil and as such he retained his personality - also gaining a 'spiritual link' with the book - although the experiment ultimately proved fatal to Sam, turning him into a half-deadite. Reinhard continued his experiments for two years while torturing Sam at the same time (who was unable to die thanks to the experiment), expressing his desire to use the Necronomicon's power and 'his own brilliance' to reshape the world. Completing His Work On the fateful day, Ash's lawyer - Sally Bowline - managed to bribe a janitor into getting Ash's files for her as well as Knowby's diary from Reinhard's office. After visiting Ash and presenting him with the information, she leaves with the diary to get it to the authorities and prove Ash isn't insane. The visit leaves Ash confused as why Reinhard has Knowby's diary, as well as what he's up to. Meanwhile, Reinhard begins his plan to 'unleash the power of the dead' and reshape the world. However, something goes wrong as the evil enters him, causing him to start to cough and choke. He then panics as he cannot find Knowby's diary before the book suddenly opens a portal - the shockwave of which knocks Reinhard unconscious and destroys his lab before unleashing the dead throughout the Asylum, turning both inmates and staff into Deadites. As Reinhard is pulled into an alternate and hellish dimension by the portal, Ash is able to get free. Ash manages to make it to Reinhard's lab, where he is visited by the spirit of Professor Knowby. Knowby reveals that Reinhard has used the Necronomicon to open a series of portals, which both allow the dead to roam across the Earthly Plane and corrupt all in their path as well as providing Reinhard with power. However, he informs Ash that in order to complete his work, Reinhard needs the diary and has sent his Deadite minions to find Sally and retrieve it from her. After introducing Ash to Sam (with Ash making a bad first impression by shooting Sam), Knowby informs them that they need to close the portals between the two realms if Reinhard is to be stopped. In the Deadite realm, Reinhard's physical and mental health begins to deteriorate as he becomes consumed by the book's evil - desiring to claim the Earthly plane for the deadites and to wipe out humanity. As Ash and Sam manage to close two of the portals (killing both the Necromancer Queen and a Sledgehammer-Wielding deadite miner who guarded them), one of Reinhard's dedite minions finds Sally and takes her to the Deadite realm. While there, Reinhard retrieves Knowby's diary and orders Sally to record all that she witnesses, stating 'History must know the details of man's extinction'. After Ash and Sam close another portal after killing the deadite beast that Ash calls 'The one that got away', Knowby reveals to Ash that Reinhard has the information he needs from the diary to complete his work - which involves using Sally as a human sacrifice. Sure enough, Reinhard works out what Knowby's diary entries mean and orders his Deadite minions to bring Sally to him. Ash and Sam continue on into the deadite-infested town of Port Turnham, where they find the last portal. However, Sam yawns while saying the incantation to close it - causing for both of them to instead be sucked into it. Reinhard, sensing the closing of another portal, becomes more determined to complete his work - stating to Sally that no matter how many portals Ash closes on the Earthly plane, nothing can stop him. Unaware to Reinhard, Ash and Sam have been pulled into the same dimension as Reinhard. Knowby's spirit informs them that the only way for them to escape now is to find Reinhard's lair and kill him. The Final Showdown As Reinhard prepares to complete Sally's sacrifice, Ash and Sam arrive - much to Reinhard's shock. After a short conversation - during which Reinhard says he underestimated the pair - he boasts that they cannot stop him now as the Necronomicon's power runs through his veins, quoting "You've both come such an awfully long way to die". He then uses the book's power to transform himself into a troll-like deadite and begins his battle with Ash and Sam. Ash and Sam both wound him before Ash kicks Sam into the Necronomicon to tear out its pages and stop Reinhard from using it's power to heal himself. Eventually, the weakened Reinhard picks up the stone pillar and prepares to throw it at the pair - only for Ash to shoot him with his boomstick, quoting "When you get to Hell, tell them Ash sent you". Reinhard then loses his balance and falls over, killed as he is crushed by the pillar. He is last seen as Sam vents his physical and verbal frustration on Reinhard's corpse for the 2 years of suffering and torture that he was put through. Powers and Abilities Reinhard is shown to be a clever man, albeit sadistic and egotistical. His lavish office is a show of how he values himself more than his inmates or even the staff at the Asylum. Upon gaining the Necronomicon, he is shown as having little regard for other humans - using them as mere test subjects in the numerous experiments he performs over the two year period since Ash was placed in the Asylum. As he becomes more like a deadite, he showed the power to command other deadites as well as briefly showing the power of telekinesis (although this is only shown once when he takes Knowby's diary from Sally). When he changes into his Deadite Form (which looks like a troll), he has greater strength - able to pick up and pummel Ash if he gets too close. He is also able to teleport, unleash a red energy/blood shockwave or fire red energy/blood bursts at you in double and triple shots. Finally, when his health is low enough, he will head towards the Necronomicon and use it to recover his health. Category:Evil Dead Regeneration Characters Category:Deadites Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil Dead Video Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Video Game Exclusive Characters